Impatience
by Kuumo
Summary: Itachi learns that being impatient can lead to the most enlightening thing his ever experienced...


…_The family that we constantly take for granted and ruefully abuse because we just can, will forever love you. No matter how many times they say how much they hate you, annoyed with you or angry at you…_

…

…_Love for your siblings are stronger the moment we open our one sided mind and take on what pressures they have…_

…

…_By selfishly saying you rather be alone, we know that you crave the warmth only they can give …_

* * *

**Impatience**

_One shot_

**By**_** Kuumo  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mikoto frowned carefully down at the crib before her, even though the toddler was only close to a year old he still was content just on laying on his back side, watching the small tomato decorated mobile above his head in complete concentration.

After a couple of moments of waiting, the child shot out his hand and took a red plushie into his miniscule hand and squeezed, the child giggled and gurgling at the unknown irony of it all.

"Mother." a calm voice entered Mikoto's pleasant ears and she turned to face her first boy with an easy smile at him. The seven year old boy was a brimming young man, so mature for his age and not a bad bone in him. He hadn't even taken a tiny bit of his mother's explosive attitude.

"Ah Itachi, come say hello to you brother… he's very restless and wont sleep." Mikoto told him, her face was tired and looked pieced together, like she was her last strings. Itachi watched in intense interest as she beckoned him over with her index finger; he obeyed to her without a second thought.

"Here" Mikoto put a small step on the floor beside the cot, Itachi stepped and looked down and saw the weakest infant he had ever seen. Nothing like he had witnessed in the streets, other families children or in his advanced books.

His brother…was so…fragile.

"Is he okay, mother?" Itachi couldn't even understand how worried he felt, the slow rise of fear ebbed into his consciousness like an uncontrollable rage, ripping and tearing around his soul and mind, making it hard for Itachi to concentrate.

"He was born a little early then intended Itachi, he was born very small compared to normal babies because of his impatience." Mikoto reached forward and brushed the child's small tuff of hair and ruffled it so carefully that anyone watching wouldn't think she even touched him physically, her fingers were like wind.

Itachi had to control himself not to groan when his mother would brush his hair or stroke his cheek in affection, the way she did it was so soothing, like ice to a fever; though it was not the best thing to do. Itachi lifted his coal eyes, his pupils unseeable against the darkness of his colourless irises, in an indescribable stare at this mother; his mouth was set in a thin line as he notched his eyes to share glances.

"He's impatience?" Itachi temporarily felt his fear slide as confusion swirled through his veins.

"He wanted to be with us so badly that he came a bit earlier than we expected." Mikoto answered carefully, but she didn't sound very sad, in-fact she sounded amused.

"… He wanted to be with us?" Itachi blinked up at his mother, completely blank to the thought of someone wanting to be with him.

Mikoto nodded softly, she had never seen Itachi so talkative, and he almost seemed more interested in his brother than any other object he'd come across in his so far short life. Itachi's hands reached out to take hold of the rim of the crib, his eyes followed Sasuke's face and his mother's angel soft hands as they stroked the baby's forehead and hair in so much affection while at the same time complete confidence that no harm will befall him.

Like her hands would never hurt him, the way Itachi's hands would, or in any case, could. These hands that have already killed countless foes, hands that have spawned death with every jutsu preformed. Those are Itachi's hands; that could end anyone's life, including his baby brother…

Unconsciously, Itachi's face twisted with uncertainty.

"It's okay to touch him, he won't fall apart dear." Mikoto teased and watched for a few more moments as Itachi hesitantly prepared his hand, raising it over the high bar and halted for a second or two.

"He's your little brother Itachi, he wanted to meet you." Mikoto encouraged, her voice soft and calming, clearing his head any doubt and left only content.

Itachi found himself reaching forward and Mikoto witnessed, blindly, the irreversible bond that was built the moment Itachi's index and middle finger brushed the baby's forehead. Nothing could prepare Itachi, no training, no weapon and no book, for the slow opening of his baby brother's eyes as Itachi's ink iris's met the faded ash of Sasuke's. Itachi's eyes lost their premature harshness for those few stomach churning seconds as he and his brother shared that moment for what felt like eternity.

But Mikoto had already left the room.

Sasuke blinked a couple times, before lowering his large lids in perfect symmetry, as the child began to fall asleep with Itachi's feather like caresses. His fingers, coarse, but used with the right pressure felt soothing just like his mothers soft, mother of peal hands.

Itachi liked the idea of eternity with his baby brother; the need to protect him was almost unbearable as Itachi just continued to stroke his brother's small tuff of black locks that lightly brushed his forehead. Itachi would become stronger, to protect Sasuke.

Itachi vowed it…

"Thank you, Sasuke… for being impatient"

* * *

Short and sweet, was originally for a combined writing, but I liked this too much to scrap. Last weekend when I tried to upload FF decided that it was time to do maintenance.

Since I couldn't upload at school at all this week, because my school it's bluntly shit, it's currently Thursday and I should have a new, long story (no ones shots yay) up in the next day or so. :3 (before Japan trip)


End file.
